El Dueño De Si
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Misty es retada por un extraño despues de la desaparicion de Ash. (final por fin)
1. El extraño

_**Pokémon Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, yo solo uso a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

_**El dueño de si**_

_**1. – El extraño**_

Ash y Misty estaban en una situación muy comprometida con el equipo Rocket, de todos los acantilados que había en Kanto precisamente debía ser en el que estaba cerca de donde se conocieron. Ash sostenía a la pelirroja en la orilla con Pikachu en sus brazos inconsciente

– ¡Es hora de que paguen bobos!– dijo la voz femenina.

El robot con una gran "R" en su pecho se acercó lentamente y el morocho sintió el temblor, el acantilado iba a ceder.

– Misty no se cuanto podre resistir– miro hacia varios lados esperando un milagro– Sabes que no tengo pokémon ahora, quiero que…– un frio entró en su garganta pero se lo tragó– ¡Cuídalos por mi! ¡Especialmente a Pikachu!– miró hacia un lado y vio el milagro

– ¡Deja de decir idioteces!– grito la chica– Hemos salido de peores–

– Es la única manera– susurró– ¡Esta vez solo saldrás tú!–una sonrisa llenó su rostro

El morocho reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus brazos y arrojó a la pelinaranja hacia un piso que se formaba por las rocas, la chica aterrizó accidentadamente torciéndose un tobillo y entonces sucedió… gran parte del acantilado se vino abajo por el peso del robot mandando a Ash y al equipo Rocket al fondo.

– Ash… Ash… ¡ASH!– gritó con todas sus fuerzas

—0—0—

Misty se despertó por sus propios gritos en el sueño, hacia algún tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla y le molestaba tenerla de nuevo; a los pies de su cama estaban dos pokémon hechos bolita, Marril y Pikachu, durmiendo apaciblemente.

– ¡Odio ese sueño!– murmuró y miró hacia su reloj, eran casi las 7 de la mañana– Parece que desperté en el momento indicado– estiró sus brazos y salió para comenzar con sus actividades.

Habían pasado 7 años desde la desaparición de Ash y los Rocket, Misty había sido encontrada gracias a su pokegear, pero en el lugar del accidente la policía no halló más que piedras, el robot hecho trizas y la gorra de Ash. No se encontró sangre, ni cuerpos; parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Ella inició con alimentar a los pokémon de las peceras, después limpiando el gimnasio y terminó con el desayuno para ella y sus pokémon consentidos que llegarían un poco más tarde.

Encendió el televisor y el primer canal que apareció fue el de las noticias matutinas de la liga pokémon.

– Recuerden entrenadores– dijo una mujer de cabello verde–que la liga Pokémon se llevara a cabo este verano en la meseta Añil como todos los años. Si cumples con los requisitos inscríbete antes del día veintisiete de mayo. Como el joven de nuestra siguiente nota, un entrenador que ha obtenido su séptima medalla consecutiva en dos meses; se hace llamar Aarón pero ninguno de los líderes puede dar una descripción detallada de él por que lleva una mascara sobre la parte inferior de su rostro. El último líder de gimnasio derrotado fue…

El videoteléfono sonó, lo que distrajo a la pelinaranja de oír el nombre de su colega vencido. Se levantó y caminó a la sala.

– ¿Hola?–un rostro moreno apareció en la pantalla lo que llenó a la chica de alegría.

– ¡Hola Misty!, es bueno verte otra vez desde la liga pasada–

– ¡Que sorpresa!, ¿de donde me llamas?–

– De Ciudad Plateada vine a ver a mi familia y como le va a Forrest con el gimnasio–

– Yo pensé que estarías en Fucsia con tu esposa–

– Lucy es una mujer fuerte y Ludicolo la cuida por mi; por lo de su embarazo–

– No puedo creer que te convertirás en padre–

– Créelo, ahora a lo que te truje–dijo cambiando su semblante

– ¿Qué pasa?– la chica lo miró confundida

– El objetivo principal de mi llamada era par decirte que Forrest fue derrotado ayer por ese extraño entrenador, yo estaba ahí y la verdad es que su manera de pelear, sacando de balance al contrario con algo ingenioso, se me hizo muy conocida–

– ¿Insinúas que…?– su rostro se llenó de luz

–NO-interrumpió– tal vez ese chico adoptó su manera de luchar pero sus rasgos no eran ni remotamente parecidos a Ash– el rostro de la pelinaranja volvió a caer en las sombras ante la respuesta de Brock.

– ¿Entonces solo llamas para ilusionarme con que el puede estar por ahí?– preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

– ¡No es eso!– respondió levantando sus manos frente a él–es para advertirte, él no juega limpio. ¡Usa los estatus para ganar! Y te apuesto cien a uno que usara solo pokémon de tipo hierba o incluso eléctricos–

– Gracias por la advertencia Brock– dijo tristemente, el moreno se sintió mal por lo que le había hecho creer a la pelinaranja.

– ¡Te llamo luego Misty!, salúdame a tus hermanas–

– Que bueno que Lucy no esta ahí o sino estarías casi muerto por ese comentario. ¡Salúdamela!– lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida

– ¡Lo haré!, cuídate Misty– la pantalla del teléfono se apagó cortando la comunicación.

– ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?– pregunto una voz masculina que ella reconoció

– ¡Tracey!– la chica se arrojó a los brazos de su "cuñado no oficial"; sabia que ha Daisy le gustaba mucho; se acunó en su pecho poniéndose a llorar

– ¿Estás bien?– un movimiento hacia los lados fue su contestación primaria

– ¡Lo extraño Tray!– sollozó

– ¡Ya veo!– la chica comenzó a llorar un poco mas fuerte– Ya… shhh… todo va a estar bien. ¿Recuerdas que aun esta en calidad de desaparecido? Puede ser que vuelva–

– ¿Pika pi? (¿Qué pasa?)– pregunto el roedor amarillo que había bajado, junto con Marril, para desayunar

– ¡Buenos días Pikachu!– dijo la chica quitándose del pecho de Tracey y limpiándose las lagrimas.

Él la miro confundido, la chica caminó hasta abrazarlo fuertemente. El sabía lo que significaba esa demostración de cariño, había estado recordando a su entrenador y sabía que hoy combatiría. Siempre que Misty tenía este tipo de arranques usaba a Pikachu como carta triunfal en sus combates.

Se oyó un timbre, Misty volteó su rostro y vio que era el de los retadores, fue a su cuarto para cambiarse por que era hora de trabajar.

—0—0—

En la puerta de gimnasio había tres personas; un hombre y una mujer, de unos 30 años, flanqueando a un joven de unos 20 con un traje azul rey, sombrero negro y una semimascara en su rostro. Para Misty, que tenia su traje de baño azul y una chaqueta (como en HG y SS), no había duda era el tal Aarón, Brock tenia toda la razón en el aspecto del chico por que tenia los ojos verde seco y cabello castaño.

– ¡Halo!– dijo la mujer con un acento alemán– ¡buscamos a la liderr de gimnasio!–

– ¡Soy yo!– dijo la pelinaranja irguiéndose.

– Nuestrro Amo desea rretarle a usted en una batalla pokémon porr la medalla cascada–secundo el hombre.

– ¡Acepto el reto!, será una batalla a 3 pokémon sin reemplazos–

– Esos términos me parecen bien– contesto el chico con una voz melodiosa y altiva, podía ver los ojos retándola entonces vino a su mente una idea.

– Como te veo tan confiado apostemos algo mas, ¿qué tal tu mascara?… Si yo gano te la quitas y me la darás–dijo la chica sonriendo

– Buena negociadora… ¡Hecho!–respondió cruzando los brazos

– ¡Amo no puede aceptarr eso!– dijo la mujer escandalizada

– ¿Cuestionas mis decisiones Jevelin?– exclamó viendo a su asistente

– Lamento la interrupción de mi compañerra Herr Aarrón–

– Si no tiene otra petición me gustaría tener esa batalla–dijo volteando a la chica

– No, ¡síganme!–

La pelinaranja los condujo hasta la piscina principal donde iba a ser la batalla, Tracey ya estaba preparado para ser el árbitro. Los asistentes fuero a las gradas y el chico se puso en su posición como si ya hubiera estado ahí, tomo una pokebola camuflajeada.

– Los retadores tiran primero y tienen el primer ataque–dijo Misty

– ¡De acuerdo!, ¡Ve Carnivine!– el pokémon cayo sobre una plataforma en la piscina.

"Y te apuesto cien a uno que usara solo pokémon de tipo hierba o incluso eléctricos", las palabras de Brock resonaron pero sabia como contrarrestar esa estrategia.

– ¡Yo te elijo Caserin!– el pokémon corazón salió hacia el agua viendo a su rival.

– ¡Espora!–

– ¡No dejes que llegue acua aro!–

El anillo de agua cubrió a Caserin impidiendo que la espora llegara a el para hacer sus estragos, se zambulló y después salió haciendo un placaje a la plataforma, lo que genero un desbalance en Carnivine.

– ¡Eso es trrampa!– grito Jevelin.

– ¡Silencio! Este combate lo ganare. Vamos a sacarlo de su elemento, ¡usa látigo cepa y atráelo para que le des tu polvo veneno!–

La planta hizo caso a la orden de su entrenador y logró enrollar al pez y lo acercó pero se oyó el grito de su entrenadora.

– ¡Esta a tiro!, ¡rayo hielo!– lanzó el rayo azul

– ¿Qué?– en un segundo la planta quedo cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo, Tracey comenzó a contar mientras Caserin salía de su presa.

– ¡Diez!… el pokémon no se recupera, la líder obtiene su primera victoria– dijo levantando la bandera del lado de Misty

– No recuerdo que ese pokémon tuviera ese ataque– murmuró

– ¡Tu siguiente elección! ¿O prefieres rendirte?–

– Nunca me rindo aunque las posibilidades estén en mi contra, ¡Ve Alakazam!–

El pokémon psíquico salió de la pokebola; pero ¿como era posible que así pudiera hacer trampa? Se pregunto la chica.

– ¡Usa toxico!– no debió de habérselo preguntado.

– Caserin ¡sal del agua!– pero ya era tarde un brillo purpura cubría al pokémon rosa– ¡demonios! ¡Usa hidropulso!– el pokémon generó una esfera lanzándola hacia el pokémon zorro a quien solo le brillaron los ojos de rojo.

La esfera regresó en un segundo golpeando a su atacante. El pokémon levito sobre el agua moviendo sus cucharas para generar un torbellino que se convirtió en una serpiente acuática.

– ¿Qué demonios?– exclamo Misty mientras caía la columna de agua salpicando a su alrededor, lo que hizo que la pelinaranja se cubriera.

– Caserin no puede continuar–oyó de parte de Tracey, se quito las manos de la cara y vio a su pokémon flotando con los ojos en espiral.

– "El agua aun esta envenenada, necesito una estrategia"– pensó Misty y entonces se le ocurrió un plan– ¡Ve Buizel!– la nutria salió parándose en la plataforma

– Tener a ese pokémon no te servirá, si cae al agua quedara envenenado– dijo el Aarón

– ¿Y que pasaría si el tuyo es el que cayera?–

– ¡Eso es imposible!–

– Nada es imposible, ¡usa golpes sónicos contra ese Alakazam!–

Las ondas de sonido fueron hacia el pokémon pero el las detenía con una barrera psíquica. Y entonces Aarón vio como descendía poco a poco el pokémon zorro.

– ¡Alakazam acabalo con un tiro centrado!–

– ¡Ahora Buizel aquajet!–

Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus ataque pero para sorpresa de Aarón el rayo de Alakazam era cortado por el aquajet de la nutria, solo había una explicación, era mas fuerte de lo que había en su memoria. Una explosión lleno la piscina al igual que un chapoteo, los extractores comenzaron a actuar y ambos entrenadores estaban sorprendidos.

– ¡Doble KO!– dijo Tray cruzando las banderas– Ambos entrenadores deben sacar–

Hicieron el regreso y Misty decidió mandar al pequeño Pikachu mientras una pokebola negra con una R roja volaba. La chica reconoció el símbolo y de ella salió un Pikachu con unas rayas café extras en su cabeza.

– ¿Quién eres en verdad Aarón?–grito la chica

– ¡Te has ganado mi respeto!, nadie había logrado hacerme sacar un tercer pokémon y por eso si logras vencerme te daré las respuestas a todas las preguntas que me hagas– saco una botella con un liquido rosa y lo vertió en el agua– Esto lo hará mas justo, acabo de ponerle un antídoto al agua así que quiero ver como te comportas en una batalla sin trampas–

– Entonces yo también hare algo para que no estés en desventaja– tocó un botón y el agua de la piscina descendió hasta vaciarse– ¡te venceré!– dijo furiosa

– ¡Empezamos!– levantó su mano y la extendió hacia el pequeño Pikachu– ¡Tacleada de voltios!–

– ¡Pikachu haz lo mismo!–

Ambas estelas de electricidad se dirigieron una contra la otra colisionando cada vez con mas fuerza como si dos cometas quisieran sacarse de orbita. Ambos entrenadores se veían decididos mientras que los asistentes permanecían en silencio.

Los ataques se detuvieron mostrando a ambos pokémon al borde del colapso.

– Que batalla más buena… ¡Pikachu Contraescudo!–

– ¿Qué?– la chica no conocía tal ataque, el Pikachu del extraño comenzó a rodar en su espalda sobre el piso mojado y se abalanzó contra su rival como un torbellino eléctrico; pero cual fue la sorpresa para Misty que su amigo hizo exactamente lo mismo– ¿Cómo es que sabe ese ataque?– se preguntó.

Los torbellinos colisionaron y una lluvia de rayos comenzó a salir, todos se taparon los ojos al ver un destello que llenó todo el campo de batalla. Tracey aun deslumbrado notó que uno de los Pikachu había caído, aguzó su vista, era el del retador y Pikachu estaba frente a el mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– ¡El Pikachu del retador no puede continuar la ganadora es la líder de Gimnasio Celeste!–

Los asistentes se levantaron para ir junto a su amo que regresó a su Pikachu a la pokebola.

– Hemos terminado el camino amigo– le susurró

– ¡Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato!– ordenó la pelirroja

– ¡Amo no debe aceptarr eso!, la chica hizo trrampa–

– Es hora de dejar de fingir, sabia que este seria el resultado de nuestra batalla Jessie–

– ¡¿Jessie?– exclamó Misty

La mujer y el hombre se quitaron el disfraz mostrando a Jessie y James. El chico se quitó el sombrero y la mascara revelando el rostro de Ash Ketchum.

– ¡Ashhhh!… ¡Eres tu!… ¡estas vivo!–dijo arrojándose a sus brazos

– Lamento decepcionarte Misty… pero el no es Ash–interrumpió Jessie.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– dijo viendo al chico

– ¡Te lo explicaremos!– afirmó James

—0—0—

_Notas del autor_

_Hola mortales les traigo una nueva historia llena de bizarras ideas de mi perversa mente. El siguiente capitulo será la historia de Aarón y por que es igual a Ash aunque mas de uno debe intuir el porque. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_HUACHI_SAMA_


	2. Espejo

_**Pokémon Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, yo solo uso a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

_**El dueño de si**_

_**2.- Espejo**_

La sala se llenó de los "invitados _non-gratos_", el semblante de Misty estaba desencajado al haber

oído las palabras de James pero aun veía a Ash en la cara del extraño, podía tener pupilentes y un tinte además de que estaba con los Rocket, pudo haberse pegado mas fuerte en la cabeza y la había olvidado de ella.

–Jessie, James. ¿Podrían preparar algo de te para la conversación? ¡Ya saben como me gusta!– ordenó Aarón

–Tracey acompáñalos, no sea que se quieran robar algo–

– ¿Qué demonios?, pequeña boba te voy a…–

– ¡Vamos a hacer el té del amo!– interrumpió James arrastrándola.

– ¿Por qué…?–

– Yo soy el único que los puede proteger…–respondió sin que la chica terminara la pregunta

– ¿De quien?–

– Giovanni y sus matones… Paul y Ash–

– ¡Mentira! ¿Cual es tu excusa?– gruño la chica

– Bueno mi nombre real es Experimento 0026212–

– ¿Qué significa eso?–dijo un poco confundida

– El día que pelearon con el equipo Rocket y Ash desapareció fue por que había mas agentes rondando la zona y a Giovanni se el ocurrió una idea. Mejor que capturar pokémon de gran poder crearía a sus propios pokémon invencibles con sus conocimientos y cuando vio que estaba resultando decidió que también debía crear un ejército invencible–

– Pero Ash no se prestaría a eso, el nunca…–

– No lo hacia por voluntad propia, es controlado por Giovanni al igual que Paul, otro entrenador muy fuerte…–

– Amo aquí esta su "tecito" de manzanilla con gordolobo– dijo James con una tetera en su mano y una taza en la otra, Misty fue servida por Jessie a regañadientes.

– Te sigo contando, dos años de investigación en las remotas regiones de Jotho arrojaron resultados favorables… Giovanni combinó las técnicas de entrenamiento de ambos y las implanto en una horda de clones de ambos entrenadores – Misty se tapó la boca al oír lo último, no podía creer lo que le decía el extraño; para ella el solo era un Ash con una mentira insertada en su cabeza– Yo fui concebido en una probeta y crecí en un tubo lleno de liquido naranja, el único pasado que tengo es la sangre de Ash que corre por mis venas y sus recuerdos que llenan mi mente al igual que las técnicas radicales de Paul. ¡Soy un "superentrenador"!... mi vida era solo entrenar a los pokémon pero yo sentía que necesitaba algo mas. Entonces conocí a Jessie y a James quienes nos trataban más como humanos que como solo un numero de experimento, un día ellos fueron despedidos y me empecé a sentir solo entre los clones y entonces sucedió lo que nadie imaginaba–

– ¿Qué?– interrumpió Tracey y los demás voltearon a verlo– ¡disculpen me emocione!–

– Algunos de mis "hermanos" comenzaron a desintegrarse y sabía que en algún momento llegaría mi turno así que escape para buscar a mi "familia" los únicos que me trataban como un humano, un ser que aprende y forja sus propios recuerdos, lo único que me lleve del laboratorio fue un Pikachu que estaba encerrado en esta Rocketball, según la computadora central es un clon perfecto de ese Pikachu que vive en la mente de los clones– dijo señalando al pequeño– pase un año sobreviviendo en las calles con las triquiñuelas que aprendí en el equipo Rocket y entonces los encontré–

– Si, entonces nosotros tuvimos un protector de Giovanni, Ash y Paul– exclamó Jessie feliz

– Y por nuestras dotes detectivescas supimos que los usara para hacerse de la Liga pokémon de Kanto en primer lugar y después del mundo entero– secundó James

– Por esa razón quiero las medallas, quiero derrotarlo y que el equipo Rocket quede en ruinas, pero para eso necesito aliados en mi cruzada, yo sabia que me vencerías, y según la memoria de Ash en mi mente tu eres la indicada para pedirte eso. ¿Te unirías a nosotros para derrotar a Giovanni y así liberaras al verdadero Ash del yugo de los Rocket?–

– Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me has dicho–

– La liga es en el verano, si aceptas mándala medalla cascada a esta dirección–dijo dándole una tarjeta– ¡Nos veremos!– dejo vacía la taza de té y se fueron los tres dejando a Misty y Tracey con mas dudas que respuestas.

—0—0—

_Notas del autor_

_Lo se pequeños mortales que es muy corto y que quieren mas pero es todo lo que les puedo dar por ahora ya que el trabajo me tiene a topé, el tercer y ultimo capitulo será largooooooo se los prometo. ¿Misty aceptara? ¿En verdad Aarón es un clon o solo un Ash confundido? ¿Por qué sigo escribiendo Preguntas? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo y si quieren leer mas locuras de mi y mi novia pueden entrar al Sitio de "Dualcouple" el cual actualizaremos mas seguido.  
><em>

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_HUACHI_SAMA_


	3. La última misión

_**Pokémon Fanfiction**_

_**El dueño de si**_

_**Capítulo 3.- Misión Terminada**_

Las dudas iban y venían de aquel extraño, Misty buscaba algo y no sabía si creerle o si era otra treta del Equipo Rocket, Tracey entro en la cocina donde ella estaba, miro su semblante marchito y con dolor.

– ¿Misty que es lo que piensas? ¿Es por Aarón?–

– Aarón me recordó lo que habia en mi corazón, mi corazón no aguantaría ver que solo estoy siendo usada– las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en su rostro

– Solo hay una forma de saber qué es lo que va a pasar– dijo Tracey

– ¿Cuál?–

– Intentándolo, hay que confiar en ese chico dándole lo que necesita y después ir a la liga para prevenirla y nos dejen estar ahí dentro. Si es verdad Ash ira ahí y si no solo esperaremos su emboscada– su semblante era serio

– Me parece bien, llevaremos esa medalla nosotros mismos y hablaremos con Aarón, él debe entender nuestra desconfianza y aceptara nuestros términos. El problema también radica en Jessie y James–

– Entonces hay que buscarlo–

0—0—0—0

Jessie habia encontrado a Aarón tirado en su cuarto, era la 5ª vez en el mes, el departamento era pequeño pero lo podían llamar hogar; el chico abrió los ojos lentamente para ver al hombre de cabellos azules.

– Hola, bienvenido de regreso–

– Hola James, ¡otra vez paso! ¿Cuánto duro?–

– Según Jessie unas 4 horas– exclamó James neutralmente

– Tal vez esté llegando al límite–

– entonces nuestro plan para destruir al equipo Rocket no funcionara–

– Claro que lo hará, lo único que necesitamos es que pueda llegar a la liga pokémon y estar ahí para vencer a Ash, sé que Misty se encargara de lo demás. Necesito que ellos se unan otra vez–

– ¿Por qué te interesan tanto los bobos?– pregunto Jessie

– No son solo ellos; Ash y ustedes están en la misma situación, diferentes circunstancias, solo quiero que sean felices; tu, James, Ash y Misty– Aarón volvió a cerrar los ojos

– James… el… está llegando a su límite–

– No morirá hasta lograr su objetivo y su objetivo es ser un humano, recordar, no ser solo parte de un plan; si Meowth hubiera venido con nosotros–

– Pero… el no vino y tú sabes muy bien porque, los Rocket no muestran misericordia–Jessie bajo la mirada después de recordar lo que habia pasado con su amigo peludo.

– Esta bien, ahora hay que preparar la cena, te toca ayudarme con la sopa– James sonrio a lo que su compañera tuvo un sonrojo.

0—0—0—0

Misty se quedó en la sala mientras James traía al chico des su cama, necesitaba guardar todas las fuerzas necesarias para el día en que se tuviera que enfrentar con su doble.

– ¡Veo que viniste! ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay trato?– una sonrisa muda surco su rostro, ya se iba cuando Misty levanto la mano

– ¡Espera! Vine a hacer un trato, no confió en ti pero ya he dado la noticia de que el guerrero misterioso– metió la mano a su bolsa y saco la gota azul– venció a la líder del gimnasio Celeste, al igual que yo Brock conoce el motivo y he advertido a la liga de lo que estaba pensado hacer el equipo Rocket al igual que les dijimos tu verdadera identidad. Este es nuestro trato yo te la doy pero si me traicionan irán a la cárcel–

– ¿Óyeme mocosa como te atreves?– Jessie se iba a adelantar pero Aarón se interpuso

– Pero si pasa tal como yo lo dije, ellos…– dijo mirando a la pareja Rocket– no tendrán cargos y los dejaran hacer su vida normal–

– ¿Aarón?– reclamó la pelibordo pero James la abrazó ella al voltear a verlo él solo negó

– Ellos me hicieron un daño incalculable hace 7 años y quieres intercambiar sus vidas por ver al equipo Rocket caer… yo quiero que ellos sufran 7 veces el tiempo que yo sufrí– sus lágrimas no se reprimieron y entonces vio a la mujer llorar

– ¡Boba!– gritó Jessie sin reprimirse– nosotros también hemos sufrido ese mismo tiempo; por si no te das cuenta perdimos a alguien importante también en esa montaña y Aarón lo sabe, es el único a quien le importa, el único a quien le importamos–

– Ellos…– dijo al chico levantando el rostro de Misty– pagaron por sus pecados hace siete años, pero también sé que te quitaron lo que más querías por su culpa; dirás que tal vez soy muy blando de corazón y ustedes chicos también– los miro un momento y regreso su vista a la chica– pero necesito antes que nada que hagan las paces y no que olviden el pasado, porque eso nos haría peores, lo que quiero es que trabajen juntos para un futuro mejor y destruir al equipo Rocket, el día del torneo salvaremos a Ash y derrocaremos a Giovanni–

– Misty yo si lo lamento en verdad; estábamos tan cegados y hasta que perdimos algo valioso nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentían; yo te pido perdón por todos esos años– dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano la cual estrecho la chica

– ¡Blandos! ¡Perdóname boba!– replico la mujer mirando a otro lado

– Jessie también te perdono– respondió Misty dándole la mano con el mismo gesto.

– Muy bien el plan saldrá a la perfección y espero que Giovanni no sospeche nada hasta el momento de la verdad– comenzó el chico

– Vamos a golpearlo donde más le duele– secundo el de pelo azul

– No va a saber qué es lo que fallo en su plan– siguió la pelibordo

Por primera vez la chica veía a los chicos como aliados y un pequeño peso cayó de sus hombros pero aún le quedaba un último peso que retirar y ese era rescatar a Ash de las garras de Giovanni

0—0—0—0

La liga avanzaba a un ritmo normal, la pareja de hombres estaba muy nerviosa porque ya casi iban por las semifinales y Giovanni no aparecía, ¿qué es lo que sucedía?, ¿el plan habría fallado?, ¿el director de la organización criminal sabía que le preparaban una emboscada?, mientras tanto Misty entre la tribuna se mordía las uñas. El siguiente en la arena era Aarón, con paso débil se acercó al área de combate contra su oponente, Julius de Lavanda, el réferi comenzó a explicar las reglas cuando las luces del estadio se apagaron. Era la señal estaban ahí; la pantalla principal se prendió.

– ¡Hola a todos!– dijo la voz de un hombre en las sombras– mi nombre es Giovanni Rocket, exlíder del gimnasio de ciudad verde y director general de la organización criminal del equipo Rocket. Hoy es un día memorable porque me hago con el control de la liga pokémon y mis soldados les quitaran sus pokémon– las luces aparecieron y habia miles de tipos entre las gradas con armas– ¡háganlo rápido y será más fácil la transición!–

– ¡Esperábamos esto papa!– grito Aarón y de entre el público salieron varios oficiales de policía al igual de cada una de las salidas– ¡qué tal si bajas a saludar a tu hijo con esos dos matones tuyos!– se quitó la máscara revelando su rostro parecido a Ash–

– ¡Tú sigues vivo! Eso es imposible; toda tu serie se desintegro hace años–

– ¡He sobrevivido!–

– Ya veo, ¡acaben con él chicos!– la puerta del estadio se abrió revelando a Ash Ketchum con una diadema negra al igual que Paul–

– Los esperaba entrenadores, esto es por mis amigos Jessie y James, ¡Ve Alakazam!–el pokémon zorro se puso frente a su entrenador, Ash solo sonrio y sin decir nada saco a un pokémon muy raro, un Magnezone con tintes oscuros y Paul saco un Electrivire

– Bomba sónica– dijo el chico de pueblo Paleta sin ninguna expresión

– Puño trueno–ordenó el otro

Ambos ataques iban contra el pokémon psíquico pero unos ojos rojos hicieron que la bomba sónica impactara directamente contra el pokémon eléctrico; los entrenadores dieron nuevamente las ordenes de sus ataques, el chico ya iba a responder cuando un latido más fuerte hizo que se sintiera mareado, habia llegado el momento que estaba retrasando por tanto tiempo y que ahora entraba en el momento más inesperado. Cayo de rodillas y en ese momento su Alakazam caía a un lado, los entrenadores iban a dar sus órdenes para terminar con él y Aarón solo cerro sus ojos.

– ¡Carnavalin échales tus semillas!–

– ¡Seviper cola venenosa!–

– Chicos– murmuro el chico mientras terminaba de caer al suelo cosa que no paso, el abrió los ojos y observo a la pelinaranja– ¿Misty?–

– Ya agarraron a Giovanni y a los clones ahora solo hay que derrotar a Ash y a Paul para regresarlos a su estado normal–

– Llego mi momento Misty– su voz se oía débil– mis recuerdos de Ash me dicen que en el momento en que te salvo y el acantilado cayo pronuncio dos palabras esperando su final. ¡Te amo!– la chica comenzó a llorar es como si viera a Ash morir pero el verdadero estaba frente a ella peleando con Jessie– Yo también te amo Misty pero sé que no son mis sentimientos, usa a mi amiguito para hacer entrar en razón a esos dos– le dio la pokebola negra y las otras que traía en el cinturón– cuídalos con Ash, ellos son muy buenos… ¡gracias Misty!– antes de que comenzara a disolverse Misty beso rápidamente los labios del chico.

– No ¡gracias a ti Aarón yo te recordare y no morirás!– las células del chico se transformaron en un líquido naranja que mojaron las ropas que llevaba y un poco a Misty quien lloraba silenciosamente pero no era el momento de llorar pikachu llego con los demás amigos de Ash y Misty arrojo la pokebola negra saliendo el clon de Pikachu

– Vaya veo que ya es tu turno, termina el trabajo Misty–dijo Jessie con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Seviper tiraba al Electrivire

– Pikachu y Pikachu, ¡Impactrueno a los entrenadores!– ella sabía que Ash y Paul resistirían el ataque y freiría cualquier cosa que controlara a los entrenadores.

– ¡PIKACHUUUIUUUU!– El impacto fue directo y las diademas en su cabeza sacaron humo y ellos cayeron inconscientes; todo habia acabado, el equipo Rocket estaba vencido esta vez y para siempre

0—0—0—0

Dos meses y una larga terapia de recuperación por la diadema de control, Ash salía con un bastón junto a Misty, Pikachu, Delia, Brock, Lucy y la nueva integrante Boulder, Ania. Ahí los esperaban Jessie y James junto a un carro azul de último modelo.

– ¡hola chicos!– dijo Misty

– Hola bobos– respondió Jessie quien lo decía con más cariño que con recelo– venimos a despedirnos, nos vamos por un tiempo a Sinnoh. Y también queríamos entregarles esto– les extendieron un papel blanco con unas tórtolas doradas

– ¡Son invitaciones de boda!– Misty estaba en Shock

– Aarón lo habría querido asi– sonrio James– además ya pasamos a despedirnos de él y de Meowth; espero que puedan asistir–

– ¡Lo haremos y gracias por enésima vez!– dijo el morocho

– No fue nada, ¿quieren que los llevemos?– respondió la pelibordo

– No, creo que hace un buen día para caminar a casa después de 7 años– sonrio Ash y después beso a Misty

(_Una tumba aparece a escena con el nombre de Aarón y debajo de su nombre un epitafio "Aquí yace un clon que aprendió a llevar una vida como un ser humano y ser dueño de si")_

_Notas del autor:_

_Después de milenios he llegado al final de esta historia; disculpen mucho mi tardanza y espero terminar mis otros fics atrasados y esperen el siguiente proyecto de pokémon que los dejara con un buen sabor de boca los espero._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
